Someone Else
by BookGirlHP
Summary: Elsa doesn't know what to make of the strange man who appears in more than inappropriate clothing and can freeze things just like her. Not to mention that he arrives just after her sister's engagement. Soon, she must put all her feelings aside when Hans arrives with a strange shadowy man names Pitch. (It sounds basic, but I tried to make it unique)


**Hello! My name is Lena Marie Anne and this is my first FanFic on this platform. You can also find me on Wattpad @BookGirlHP. Well, enjoy!**

Elsa stands off to the side of the ballroom. She doesn't know why she despises the dances so much. They don't effect her anyway. Its not like she'll join in.

Something about the music and the colorful outfits people wear makes her feel something. It comes close to excitement or happiness but with a third feeling.

And thus, Elsa hates it. She wants to be happy and feel excited, of course. Who doesn't? But its the third feeling she hates. It makes her want to squirm out of her body. Which doesn't even make sense.

"Elsa!" She hears Anna say happily from somewhere near her. When she comes into view, she runs over and sits next to her sister.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" She bounces in her seat, a huge smile filling her freckled face. A piece of her strawberry blonde hair has fallen out of the bun and bounces along with her.

Elsa calmly turns to look at her sister. She puts on a sly smile and completely ignores the face that Anna has been shouting her name for the past ten seconds. And of course, ignoring the curious stares from fellow townspeople. "Yes Anna?"

"Guess what!" Anna smiles, her turquoise eyes narrowing to make room for a bigger smile.

"What?" Elsa crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"Guess!"

"I guessed what," Elsa says, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Ugh, you're no fun! BUT LOOK! LOOOOOOOOK!" Anna screams and shoves her hand in Elsa's face, nearly smacking her in the process.

Elsa backs away then looks at Anna's hand. Her eyes are drawn to something shining on her fourth finger. A ring. A beautiful silver ring with a blue gem in the center.

Elsa smiles knowingly. Kristoff had told her about his plan earlier. For her sister's sake, she presses on a larger smile and gasps as if she didn't know anything about this.

"You weren't as excited as I thought. Oh, that's right! Kristoff already told you! He told me that he told you but then I forgot-"

"Congratulations, Anna!" Elsa cuts her sister's blabbering off. That was one trait she certainly didn't miss while she was locked away all those years.

"Oh, thanks." Anna laughs shyly in return. She looks kind of awkward for a moment until Elsa steps in to hug her, which she happily complies to, jumping all the while.

"Okay, calm down!" Elsa laughs. "You still have a lot of planning to do . . . ."

"Stop being such a downer!" Anna punches her arm lightly. Elsa smiles and shurgs. Anna gasps. "Here he comes now!"

Elsa watches as Anna runs away happily, bumping into a poor elderly lady on the way. Elsa brings her mind back to the dance. She is brought back to that stupid feeling again.

She decides that she's pondered of this long enough and heads outside to the courtyard. She sits on a bench, her face brightly lit by a huge full moon.

Elsa opens her palm and conjours a small snowflake made of ice. She watches as it floats up into the air. One lonely snowflake.

Suddenly, the snowflake is knocked off course. It goes flying in the direction of the North Mountain. She looks up, confused. There is barely any wind tonight.

She begins to notice a certain feeling. The kind of feeling she gets when she stood on the mountain with the freezing winds whipping around her. Or when she touches snow or ice with her bare hands.

The only difference is this feeling is much more extreme. It almost burns.

Elsa realises that she is feeling the cold for the first time. Real cold. They way normal people feel around icy temperatures. It is awful, yet at the same time she admires it.

Wait, where is it coming from? The Ice Queen doesn't feel cold. She _is_ the cold.

Elsa looks down to see that her arms are covered in a thin layer of grayish ice. It is patterned with beautiful cuts and spirals. She tries to melt the ice and move her arms but she fails. What?

Suddenly, the ice cracks and breaks away under the pressure of her arms. Then, the ground before her begins to freeze over as well.

She watches in total confusion as a line is cut through the ice. The line stragely resembles a "J". A new line appears, this one more curved and soon it is formed into an " a". This continues to show a "c" and a "k" as well.

"Jack". The letters spell out the name Jack. Elsa looks up from the letters and sees a man floating about the frozen ground. He is wearing strangely inappropriate clothing. A blue shirt of some kind with a hood and what seems to be textured brown pants. He wears no shoes and has white hair. Elsa is reminded of her own pale blonde braid.

She is startled and doesn't think straight as she points her hand at him and shoots a beam of ice in his direction. He calmly blocks it with a beam of his own ice which generates from a very long curved stick. Elsa stops the magic and so does he.

"I was going to ask if you could see me, but that was a pretty clear answer!" The man laughs as he lands on the ground. The ice quickly melts away.

"Who are you?!" Elsa yells, her hand still out just in case.

"I'm Jack," he points to the melting name. "Jack Frost that is."

Elsa suddenly looks like she just saw a ghost. She might as well have.

**Whoop! I have you enjoyed! This is also my first time writing about a ship so let me know if this seemed _unnatural_ at all or any time in the future. I will probably continue this story if I get some interest. Also, let me know if I should post this on Wattpad, too.**

**Thanks and as always, happy reading!**


End file.
